Suck Cannon
The Suck Cannon is a tower that sucks bloons in an horizontal tornado, storing them in the weapon itself using highly sofisticated compressing technology, and then shooting them at an incredible speed! It can only suck bloons with 2 layers/total HP or less and can hold up to 5 bloons (Sucking Mode). Then, in a 200px range, the Suck Cannon will shoot the bloons it sucked popping 1 bloon by 2 layers (Shooting Mode). You can change the modes any time you want, but once the Suck Cannon's storage is full, it automatically switches to Shooting Mode. It sucks/shoots once every second and costs $420. And don't worry about the bloons killing the monkey using this, as soon as they enter the Compressing Capsule, they become inanimate objects. Upgrades 'Path I' 'B32 Turbine' *Description: This turbine model makes the Suck Cannon suck more often, which decreases its sucking delay! *Stats: Fire delay decreased by 0.1 seconds. *Cost: $410 'Anti-Air Compressing Capsule V5' *Description: This Compressing Capsule spits out any air that is inside it making it able to store more bloons! *Stats: Can now store 8 bloons at once and can suck bloons with 4 total HP or less! *Cost: $520 'Rubber Envolving Module' *Description: This module envolves the bloons inside the capsule with heat-resistant rubber, making bloons riccochet when they hit them! *Stats: Once a shot bloon hits a bloon, said shot bloon will riccochet (pretty much like Glaive Riccochet), however, it can only riccochet in 8 bloons. *Cost: $970 'Vortex Cannon' *Description: The Vortex Cannon is the last scream in sucking and compressing technology! It can hold up huge amounts of bloons and shooting them in balls of flames and has an incredibly high range! *Stats: Range increased by 38px. Now shoots bloons in a ball of flames, making an explosion equal to a basic Bomb Tower that takes 9 layers/HP off bloons. Can now riccochet in 17 bloons. *Cost: $2210 'Path II' 'BootCamp Version' *Description: This version of the Suck Cannon makes the bloons that are hit by it move 15% slower for some time. *Stats: Bloons that are hit by the Suck Cannon's bloons will move 15% slower for 7 seconds. *Cost: $420 'Shock 'n Suck Module' *Description: Every 4th bloon the Suck Cannon sucks, it creates a burst of energy that pops every bloon caught in it by 3 layers. *Stats: Every 4th bloon the Suck Cannon sucks, it creates a burst of energy that has a range of 178px and pops bloons by 3 layers. *Cost: $530 'Cyclone Version' *Description: This version of the Suck Cannon was created when you just want to suck more! It has increased stats prior to its previous versions. *Stats: Range increased by 14px, fire delay decreased by 0.1 seconds. Now slows down bloons by 20% for 8 seconds. The burst of energy has now a 184px range and pops bloons by 4 layers. *Cost: $1000 'Mobile Tornado' *Description: This black market device comes with increased stats and an all-new sucky ability! '''Mobile Tornado Ability:' A huge Suck Cannon appears and sucks all bloons with 400 total HP left for 9 seconds, then disappears and red bloons fall from the sky for 5 seconds.'' *Stats: Range increased by 6px, fire delay decreased by 0.05 seconds. Now slows down bloons for 10 seconds. The burst of energy has now a 190px range and pops bloons by 5 layers. The ability has a cooldown of 115 seconds. The red bloons only pop 1 layer. *Cost: $2320 Trivia *Here's the reference. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers